NightClub
by ice flow
Summary: Jirou just wanted to have fun, to dance, maybe even meet someone. He never thought he'd regret catching the eye of that beautiful man. AtoJi


**Title**: NightClub**  
Author**: ice**  
Genre**: Dark,....romance...?**  
Rating**: Hard R+**  
Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Warnings**: Rape  
**Summary**: Jirou just wanted to have fun, to dance, maybe even meet someone. He never thought he'd regret catching the eye of that beautiful man.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I can only wish I owned PoT...Atobe and Jirou would be official...and PoT would be about Hyoutei instead of Seigaku...and I would've been able to meet Kazuki too...T_T...and maybe get him and Takuya to act all cutesy cutesy...heheheh...

* * *

Jirou giggled lightly, stumbling on nothing from the slight buzz his had in his head, as the man lead him away. He had only had one drink, but he knew he was a bit of a lightweight. So why was he following a man whom he didn't even know the name of? He was enchanted by how handsome the man was. Especially his eyes. They were a beautiful deep color. But between the perfectly coiffed hair, the elegant stature, the beautiful eyes, and even that mole under that one eye, Jirou was lost.

The man opened a door and led him outside to the back alley, before cornering him against a wall and placing light kisses all over his face. Then the man's mouth found his own and Jirou moaned as a tongue invaded his mouth. He felt the man running his hands up and down his body and found that he didn't mind. He gasped in shock and blushed when the man's hand landed on the front of his pants and stroked him to arousal, however. Jirou looked up with a blush at the other and found the man smirking at him. Then the man dove down and kissed him hard again, distracting Jirou once more. Jirou wrapped his arms around the neck of the person currently giving him a thorough french kiss, not noticing when his pants were unzipped and pulled down. He vaguely felt the material pool at his feet, but it didn't register to him what the man wanted to do until he felt a cold draft around his lower area.

Jirou jerked back, startled and quickly tried to bend down to gather his pants. He may have found the other extremely attractive, but he wasn't going to just sleep with a random person. He couldn't believe that the other had gotten his pants off of him without him knowing it. However, Jirou never managed to reach his pants; the man spun him around and pinned him to the wall with his body. Jirou's eyes widened in shock as he felt something hard pressing against his back. The man held his wrists together with one hand above his head. He was pinned. He opened his mouth to scream but a wad of cloth was stuffed into his mouth.

"Now now. Behave." The stranger purred into his ear.

Jirou shivered. It was an intoxicating tone, seductive. But it still didn't take away from the fact that he was about to be raped! He was a virgin! This wasn't how he had imagined his first time would be like. He heard a rustle of cloth and the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Then he felt an arm wrapped around his waist and he braced himself for what was to come. He knew that he couldn't escape anymore, no matter how much he struggled. The man holding him had muscles that seemed like steel, with his fit body and all. All he could hope for now was for someone to come by and help him.

But the man didn't enter him. He opened his clenched eyes a bit, to see what had happened, but only heard a chuckle. The man moved his wrists downward so that they were pinned in front of him at eye level before saying, "You might want to brace yourself with your hands." Jirou stared at his captive hands, confused.

Then he felt the man pull his hips back so that his back was arched and he was bent at the waist, his ass sticking out towards the man behind him. The next moment happened so fast that he couldn't figure out what had happened until a few seconds later. The man had taken out the gag, released his hands, grabbed his hips and had thrust straight into him, burying the cock completely inside of him as he let out a shriek of pain.

His blood pounded in his ears as the man continued to thrust in and out of his body, even as he continued to scream both in pain and in an attempt to get someone to help him.

"Stop screaming for help. No one can hear you anyways." He could feel the man grinning against his neck.

No. NO. This was NOT happening to him. He was not being raped. This...this...Jirou sobbed. He heard the man groan in pleasure as he plunged in and out of Jirou's body.

"So...tight. Tightest virgin, ever."

Jirou let out cries of pain as the cock moving in and out of him tore his asshole. It was too much. The cock was too big, and he hadn't been prepared in any way. He could feel his blood lubricating the cock, making it easier for the large sex organ to move in and out of his ass, but not any less painful.

But the pain did recede. Slowly, but it did. But he was horrified to see that he was half-aroused. He didn't understand. There was no way that he found this a turn on. But then he felt it. There were slight sparks of pleasure running up his spine from where the cock was moving inside of him. WIth each thrust into him, there was another small spark of pleasure.

"...no...no..." Jirou cried out in frustration. He was not supposed to like it, he thought wildly. Then he heard it, a small moan that didn't seem to have come from the man above him. It was too light in tone, and sounded too different from the man's groans, which were deeper and more animalistic and guttural. Jirou was horrified to realize that the light moans of pleasure came from himself.

Then a blinding pleasure swept through him as the cock drove deep inside of him and directly struck something inside of him. Jirou screamed in plaesure. He didn't notice the man behind him smirk, but he did register that the cock thrusting into him became more frequent and deeper, until it was barely leaving him empty much at all. He didn't realize that he had stopped struggling, that he was now thrusting back against the man, pushing his ass back against the surging cock, arching his back even more in an attempt to expose his entrance more, to allow the man more access to his puckered hole.

Jirou barely registered anything past the flesh burying itself deep inside his body, but he did vaguely realize that the side door they had used to enter into the alley had opened. He turned to see two men standing there.

"I know I heard a scream out here..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" Then they froze when they turned and saw him and his rapist against the wall. The man was still rotating his hips, driving the member inside him even deeper. Jirou moaned softly every time it brushed against his prostate.

"D-don't..." Jirou barely managed to get out in a faint whisper.

The man buried inside of him growled angrily at the two onlookers. "What are you looking at?!"

"Crap!"

"Sorry!"

"...no...don't...." Jirou tried to make himself heard, to say "don't go" to make the men realize that he was being raped, that this wasn't consensual sex, but he didn't manage to finish his plea. The cock inside him thrust hard into his prostate and he let out a sharp cry of pleasure. Through the haze of pleasure, Jirou vaguely heard the men say, "Heh, kid's so far gone he didn't even realize we were there."

No...that wasn't it...Jirou almost cried. But he soon forgot as the man behind him resumed fucking him.

"Admit it. You like this. You like feeling a large, hard cock burying itself inside of you, you want to feel it cum inside of you, you like the feel of being stretched so wide that you'd rip in half if I had been any bigger." The man growled.

"N-no..." Jirou moaned in desperation. He didn't want to admit that those words turned him on. The idea of being violated by that beautiful man was too much, especially when a large hand gripped his erection and pumped him.

"Call me Keigo."

Jirou screamed as he spilled over the hand. But the man, Keigo, didn't stop thrusting into him. If anything, Keigo plunged deeper into him, faster, harder, as if wanting to thoroughly plunder his body.

"To tell you the truth, I love seeing my cock entering your body, stretching that tiny, puckered little asshole tight around my girth. The fact that only a small amount of blood leaks out of that hole of yours just shows how much you're just made for me to take, to pillage...to violate." Keigo leaned closer to Jirou's ear. Jirou whimpered as the cock slammed repeatedly into his sensitive prostate.

"You love the idea of my cock violating your virgin body, don't you." Keigo purred.

Jirou couldn't form even a coherent thought by this point, and only let out a moan of pleasure as Keigo sped his his thrusts even more, before abruptly slamming into him deep and violently cumming inside of him. Jirou cried out at the foreign sensation of thick semen filling his ass. Strangely, it warmed his stomach, and felt...nice...as it settled there.

He let out a whine when Keigo began to slip his cock out of his body, however. Beginning to feel empty where the huge organ had been. Drops of seed dripped out of his hole and down his thighs, but he still felt strangely full as he stayed in his bent position against the wall.

Keigo walked over to his side to peer at him and smirked at the slightly confused expression mixed with exhaustion on Jirou's face. "Wanting to go another round already so soon? You're all wet and ready for me." His voice in a seductive tone.

"W-what?"

Jirou felt fingers dancing across the skin of his ass, before they plunged into his hole and scissored it open, a gush of seed seeping out of it and down his thighs. Jirou gasped at the sensation. Then the feeling of being full was gone.

"Hmm..." Jirou turned his head to see Keigo glancing at his own fingers, the two that had invaded his body seconds ago. Keigo then turned to him ans smirked before lifting the fingers to Jirou's mouth. Jirou stared at the cum covered fingers and hesitantly licked once, grimacing at the taste. Keigo laughed. "I'm sure you'll learn to love it. Who knows, it might taste better from the source." Keigo smirked before he leaned down and pulled Jirou's pants up for him, the blond being too exhausted to do anything.

Keigo then lifted Jirou into his arms bridal-style. "You're coming home with me." Jirou laid his head down against the man's shoulder, deciding not to protest. The man had already done all he had wanted with his body, what else could he do? Besides, he was tired. "Then, you will help me in a replay of tonight. That delectable ass is mine." Keigo announced possessively as he walked to a limo parked nearby.

Vaguely, Jirou wondered why someone rich enough to have a limo as transportation would choose him, would want to rape him for that matter.

* * *

**Please leave a comment or review~!!!**

* * *

**Should I continue this...? o.O...**


End file.
